Ruby's Secret Manual to Become a Protagonist!
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: Short stories of Ruby's lecture of becoming a hero! "Number one rule of being a protagonist is!" Comedy
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo, I just thought of something very funny. (Well to me) This will include many shorts (probably 400 or fewer words per chapter) about Ruby's way to become a protagonist!**

 **This will also be like a thing that pops up to my mind and I'll write down. I don't know how many chapters I will put into this because there is no specific plot. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

It's late in the evening. A certain little girl is laying on her bed with her sheets over her head. She lay flat on her stomach with her pillow against her chest.

No one else was in the room at the moment. So the little girl decides to write in her secret notebook while giggling to herself.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Ruby stiffen, noticing her partner, Weiss, was by her bed looking at her writing into her secret notebook. "Are you writing a dairy?" Weiss continues to pester Ruby.

"N-No! What are you talking about?" in a flash Ruby has hidden her book under her pillow while averting her eyes from the white-haired heiress.

Just as the young girl was focus at diverting Weiss's attention a shadow emerges behind her. "Anddddd... Snatch!" The shadow comes from behind and steals away the notebook Ruby was desperate to hide.

The shadow appears as a tall, muscular girl with beautiful golden hair. "Yang! Give it back!"

"Hmmm," Yang examine the notebook, "Ruby's secret manual to become a protagonist? Ruby, I never knew that you write!"

The heiress peek over Yang's shoulders, "What does that even mean?"

Ruby blush and hide under her blankets.

"That book? I notice it a long time ago," a voice is heard across the room, on top of bunk beds. The voice comes from a raven-haired girl with cat ears, who is also reading a book.

"So much for a secret," Weiss giggles at the younger girl's misfortune.

Ruby hide deeper into her blankets groaning, "You guys are not supposed to know!"

"Aww come on Rubes I wanna know some of this secret of yours. I am sure we all do! Right guys?" Yang turns to look at Weiss and Blake who shows no concern at the secret at all. "Right guys?" Yang repeated, now with her reddened eyes.

"Y-yea of course!" heirs reply quickly to avoid the dragon's bad side.

Blake nods her head furiously, knowing what will happen when Yang gets mad.

"R-really?" Ruby pops her head out.

"Yea! Even Weiss and Blake agrees! So what do ya say, Rubes?" The hill of blanket didn't move, "Rubes?"

"ALRIGHT!" Ruby jumps out from under her blanket in an explosion. "You guys can count on me to teach you the ways to become the main character!" Ruby has a large smiley face. sticking her chest out.

"Seems fun," Yang laughs.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose, "I don't have time for this." However, before she gets to leave Yang grabs her by the neck, "H-hey!"

"Fun!" Yang repeats

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 1! Nothing interesting yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm going to start adding some chapters in to see if people like this or not.**

 **Please review for questions or comments and favorite/follow if you like the story!**

 **The number one rule of being a protagonist is great power!**

"Psssh, Rubes you can't beat me in a fist fight!" Yang said proudly, kissing her knuckles.

Ruby looks back at Yang, "Oh not in a fist fight! I'm talking about great power in other areas," Ruby smiles sinisterly as she pulls out her weapon.

 **In the field**

"RUBY ABOVE!" Weiss yell at Ruby as a nevermore sweeps down to attack Ruby.

Ruby closes her eyes and as the nevermore about the crash into Ruby, it gets cut into many pieces before the collision.

"POWERRRR" Ruby then dashes through some beowolves in a flash, leaving trails of rose petals behind. Every beowolf Ruby encounters is sliced up and disappear.

"Wow, Ruby is going all out," Blake comment as she slices through a beowolf herself.

"Yea I never have seen her this engage in battle before," Yang follows up as she punches a beowolf.

Weiss creates some glyph and summons icicles, piercing through three beowolves, "Yea usually she stands behind all of us and only snipe."

After the team finishes off the rest of the wolves they return to their dorms.

"Nice job today Rubes! You really show us that you are strong!" Yang laughs, slapping Ruby in the back.

"Yea, you really show how you're a hero," Blake included.

"I guess you're not half as bad as I thought," Weiss smirks.

Ruby looks at them with a confused look, causing the group to return the same expression at Ruby.

"Guys, what are you talking about? This isn't my great power!"

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"Silly, my great power is eating endless amounts of cookies!" Ruby cheers as she grabs a cookie in each hand and starts chomping down on them. "Mmm! I can eat these forever!"

The three looks at Ruby dumbfounded.

"Ruby what are you talking about you took down a Nevermore by yourself!" Weiss took away Ruby's cookies, "How does eating these... unhealthy snacks... stand above what you did today in the forest?"

"B-but Weiss!" Ruby looks at Weiss with her infamous puppy eyes.

Weiss can only flinch at her sudden cuteness before returning the cookie. "God damn, her cuteness is the real deadly weapon."

Weiss grasp her chest, facing away from the little Ruby as Ruby sits on the floor snacking on her plates of cookies.

"But wait didn't you look very evil like when you talk about your great powers? You even took out your weapon!" Yang added.

Ruby looks up for a second to answer Yang, "Oh that was just me preparing to eat the cookies. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into these cookies so I got to finish the job early, ya know?" Ruby smiles at her team, who looks back at the girl with concern.

Wouldn't want to get between Ruby and her cookies, they all thought.

 **The number one rule of being a protagonist is great power!**

* * *

 **Pretty short chapter, but yea this is going to be the length of almost all the chapters in this story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing much to say, English is bad uhhhh... yea.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **The number one rule of being a protagonist is to have a dark past!**

"Uhhh, dark past?" Weiss question Ruby's title.

The younger girl stands up proud, pointing her finger at Weiss, "Precisely!"

The Heiress return an irritated look, "don't point, it's rude," while moving Ruby's finger away from her face.

"Every protagonist needs a dark past that shapes them to who they are!" Ruby continues.

Weiss looks at her with disbelieve, "You? Dark past? Rightttttt... And didn't you already do the number one reason? There can't be two number one reasons-"

"MOVE TO THE CUTAWAY!" Ruby hollers. "I was very young-"

"You are still pretty young Ruby," Blakes cut in.

Ruby place her index finger against Blake's lips, "Shush I'm telling a story!" Ruby coughs before continuing, "I was very young. My parents aren't usually home because of work and Yang is usually out to play with her friends. My mom uses to always bake me cookies before she leaves for work. One time she made me my favorite cookie and it was extra large! I love that cookie and I wish to feast upon it with milk. But... when I come back... THE COOKIE IT GONE!"

Everyone stares a Ruby for the mediocre story.

"I thought it suppose to be dark," Wiess said.

Ruby turns to Weiss, "It is! because the one who ate it was... YANG! MY OWN SISTER! BETRAYAL IN BLOOD! HOW COULD YOU YANG!" Ruby hits Yang as Yang block her attacks with her palm.

"H-hey Rubes! I said I was sorry and it was like what 10 years ago?! Plus mom made you more after she came home!"

Now Blake and Weiss look at Ruby, who jumps back sweating, "w-well to me it's pretty dark!"

"Haha, Ruby was pretty cute back then too!" Yang said pulling out a photo book from under her bed. She opens the book and on the first page, Weiss and Blake can see a smaller version of Ruby next to a younger version of Yang. Behind them stands an adult man and woman, "See isn't she adorable!"

"I got to admit Ruby does look cute," Blake said out in the open.

The Heiress looks away blushing after getting a look at the younger Ruby, "E-every is cute when they are a kid!"

"Nuuuu stop!" Ruby tries to take away the photo from Yang. However, Yang tosses the book to Blake to see the rest of the content while she wrestles Ruby. "Yang!"

Blake continues to flip through the pages with Weiss peeking from behind. Blake's tail wave back and forth, she seems to enjoy looking at the photos.

Yang eventually gives up, "that was fun! Let's go grab some lunch!"

"Yay!" Ruby said getting off from the ground.

Yang leaves the room and Weiss follows along still with a reddened face. Ruby soon follows after but stopped by Blake before she leaves.

"Ruby? Why does your mom only appear in the first few pages in the book but disappear as it gets to the end?"

Ruby looks back at Blake with a smile. Silence took the room for about three seconds before Ruby broke it, "We can't keep Weiss and Yang waiting!" She zooms out the door, closing it behind her.

"Ruby..?" The Faunus said as the door fully close shut.

 **The number one rule of being a protagonist is to have a dark past!**

* * *

 **So I have released two chapters now, minus the prologue. This is like what I am going for in this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Good bye for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cough cough, Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Every protagonist has a rival!**

"Uhhh, the display you play the first day I don't think anyone can outmatch you," Yang said scratching the back of her head.

"Nonsense! Every hero has a rival!" Ruby exclaim.

"Oh, who do you have in mind?" Blake peeks up from her book.

Weiss crosses her arms, "Well, of course, it's me! I am the best at everything at this school!" Weiss grins to herself.

"It's not you Weiss," the girl flat out said.

The Heiress doesn't move from her spot and daze at the younger girl. Weiss turns away from Ruby making a big pouting face. Her face is red and bits of tears form on the edge of her eyes.

"Weisssss! You're my partner! And my bestie!" Ruby smiles at the older girl who just sniffs.

"So who is it sis?"

"There is only one other person..." Ruby narrow her eyes. A second later the girl kicks down a dorm door, "NORA!"

"NORA?!" Blake, Yang, and Weiss all repeated, with shock, after Ruby.

"Ha! Ruby, my rival! Are you ready for a rematch?!" Nora screams stepping towards Ruby. The two girls screech in excitement. "Ren," Nora snaps her fingers and Ren appears, bows, and then disappears. He returns moments later with a plate filled with cookies. As soon as the plate sets on the table the two begin chowing down on the cookies. "You're not gonna win this time!" Nora said with her cheeks stuffed with cookies.

"I NEVER LOSE IN A COOKIE EATING CONTEST! I LOVE COOKIES!" Ruby screams after swallowing a huge batch of cookies.

"This is stupid," Blake said before returning to her book.

"That's Rubes for ya!" Yang laughs, enjoying the silliness taken place.

Weiss covers her face, "Why is she so cute!" she said to herself blushing behind her hands.

"Weiss see me win!" Ruby said turning her face towards Weiss. Her cheeks are enormous and her eyes sparkle.

 **Every Protagonist has a rival!**

* * *

 **In my head, Ruby appears very cute! I know everyone thinks this differently. I imagine this in a very anime style rather than Rooster teeth's animation style.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writing this story is very easy. So I am able to produce like two chapters a day**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Every protagonist has a lover!**

"L-l-lover!?" Weiss blush at Ruby's title, "why must a protagonist must have a lover!? I can think of many stories where the main character doesn't have a lover!"

"Lover, huh... Let's meet this 'lover'," Yang smiles sinisterly while cracking her knuckles.

Blake's shiver as she looks at Yang like a scared animal, "Y-Yang c-calm down..."

"Oh please, you guys know who is my lover! He always plays with us!" Ruby laughs.

Blake hides under her bed as Yang release a dangerous aura. A shadow covers her face, her eyes glow red, her hair levitates in the air. Yang tilts her head left and right creating more cracking sounds. Weiss, on the other hand, gets on her knees and keeps mumbling, "Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?"

"Ohhh, 'plays' I see..." Yang gives a smile before bursting through the door. She walks through it without using the handle and the door just exploded.

Ruby stares at Yang who left, "Uhhh, Yang?"

The heiress couldn't take it anymore, she jumps to Ruby and shakes her back and forth, "WHO IS IT?!"

"W-Weiss stop it!" Ruby escapes from Weiss. "It's... Zwei!" She holds up an adorable looking Corgi in front of Weiss, who licks her cheek.

Blake and Weiss both return to their senses and look at Ruby and Zwei. They both thought about how innocent the girl is but she isn't wrong the Corgi is very adorable. They both get next to Ruby and pets the Corgi, enjoying his softness and cuteness.

"Heehee, You love me don't you Zwei?" Zwei replies the girl with a bark and many kisses or licks, "Awwww, I love you too!" Ruby return the kiss and hugs the Corgi while swinging her body.

"She is so pure..." Blake and Weiss both thought in their head.

 **Every protagonist has a lover!**

* * *

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SHITHEAD HAS BEEN TAKING ADVANTAGE TO MY SISTER!? IS IT YOU?!" Yang yells at the lunchroom, everyone is in panic and running. Yang starts to throw fireballs at all the males she sees.

"EVERYONE RUN! NO MAN IS SAFE!"

"Y-Yang calm down we did nothing to Ruby!" Neptune said along with Jaune and Ren behind him.

Yang leaps into the air and lands in front of the three with a loud thump. She glares at them, "IT IS YOU! ISN'T IT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLAYS WITH HER!" Yang lefts up Neptune by the collar and punch his face. Neptune went limb as the punch connected. Yang then turns to Ren and Jaune, "YOU TOO!"

Ren and Jaune are back up to the corner with nowhere to run.

Screams can be heard all day in the lunch room.

Yang returns to her room that night and pets Zwei, "Good dog."

* * *

 **I would love Yang to be my sister, so protective. Well, minus the beating and lawsuits...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love seeing people enjoying this. I will continue to dump out chapters.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Every protagonist has a harem!**

"..." Everyone narrows their eyes at Ruby.

"Polygamies are not favorited everywhere you know?" the raven cat crosses her arms.

"RUBY YOU CAN'T! H-H-HAVING MORE THAN ONE LOVERS?!" The white harness yells on top of her lungs.

But for a second everyone went quiet and look over to Yang who's radiating off heat, "I guess I need to do more 'teaching'..."

Weiss and Blake both grab one side of Yang to calm her down, "Yang! Calm down! You literally made every boy last time into other boys! All The guys you beat up break up with their girl friends! They wouldn't even talk to girls!"

Ruby smile at her friends, "Guys! I can't help it! I'm just that popular! I mean, everyone loves me!" Ruby shows everyone her brightest smile.

Now Yang burst into flames. Weiss and Blake repeal away from Yang quickly, not to get burned.

"Yea! Zwei loves me anddddd," Ruby points to Yang, "Yang love me."

The yellow dragon disease all her flames and blink at her sister before smiling at her, "Yep, I do."

This causes Ruby to smile even more and points her finger to Blake, "Blake loves me too!"

The cat's ears perk, and slightly blush, "I suppose I do..."

Ruby points to Weiss, "Weiss loves me a lot too! Right?"

The older girl blushes deeply and fiddles her fingers, "I don't know. Love? That's too strong of a word. I don't know if I do... Ah, is it bad that I don't?! I mean I do love you! No, but it's not like that!'

The team stares at Weiss, for it is the first time Wiess ever ramble. Ruby took this chance to get behind Weiss and attack her with a hug. "See everyone loves me! So I have to love you all back!" Ruby then pull Yang, Blake, and even Zwei into the hug.

"Awww, baby sis I will always love you!" Yang returns the hug.

Blake hesitated a little but also return a hug, dropping her ears. However, she narrows her eyes, "But Yang I think you seriously need to help the boys.."

"I love you Rubessss!" Yang ignores the Faunus.

 **Every protagonist has a harem!**

* * *

"Man I wonder where the girls are?" Ruby and Yang's father enters school grounds for a visit, but he can't seem to find the girls dorms. "Hey, you!" Taiayng went up to a guy and pats his shoulder, "Do you know where-"

"AHHH IT'S A BLONDE! EVERYONE RUN! IT'S NOT SAFE!" the guy yell, alerting other guys around and they start screeching and running. There is also a muscular looking guy on the ground, sucking his thumb as he rocks back and forth, calling for mommy.

"Uhhh..." Taiyang slowly walks backward until he exits school grounds before taking out his phone, "Hi Girls! How are you guys doing?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Every protagonist have an arch enemy!**

"I AM YBUR! YOUR EVIL TWIN"

"Nooooo! I will never lose!"

"Evil always wins!'

"I can't lose! Not like this!"

"Uhhh Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss appears in the mirror, crossing her arms.

"Uhhhhhhhh... NOTHING!" The little girl storm out of the dorm, leaving rose petals.

After Ruby is gone Weiss look at herself in the mirror. She looks left and right before coughing, "I am-"

"What are you doing Wiess?" Yang appears from the door.

The Heiress panic and punch the mirror, shattering it. "NOTHING!"

"Rightttt, you will be replacing that! Anyway, want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure!"

After Weiss and Yang leave Blake undercover her blankets. Then she pulls out a mini mirror.

 **Every protagonist have an arch enemy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while. Sorry people I got a little brain dead for a while. I gotta start working on my other story as well.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter!**

* * *

 **All protagonist have dark secrets!**

"Hey, Yang check this out!" Ruby shows Yang her phone to let her see a picture of her with a kitty cat, "Isn't it cute?"

The blonde smiles, "Yea! You look pretty cute in this photo too!"

"Awww thanks!" the younger sibling blushes a bit before swiping her screen to reveal another kitty picture.

"Damnnn where do you find all these cats?" Yang questions.

Ruby continues swiping at a faster pace, "I don't know they just appear everywhere. Look look!"

However, for a split second Yang sees a picture of Ruby in a cat costume, with her hands up in the form of cat paws. Ruby responds by pressing her power button, turning her screen black. Yang slowly turns to her younger sister, "Ruby, is there something you need to tell me..."

The younger girl starts sweating and cranks her head away from her older sister. "N-n-n-n-n-no."

"Ruby..." Yang snatches her phone away and unlocks her phone.

"HOW YOU KNOW MY PASSWORD!" Ruby jumps onto Yang but that doesn't stop her.

"You're password is always the name of your crush. But anyway get a load of this! Damn Ruby those are pretty revealing photos!"

"NOOO YANG STOP LOOKING! THEY AREN'T FOR YOU!"

Yang laughs so hard as she continues looking through the pictures but stops at a picture of herself in a magical girl costume, "... RUBY WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS PHOTO!?"

"Uhhh..."

"I AM DELETING IT!"

"NOOOOO MY FUTURE BLACKMAIL MATERIALS!" Later after Yang gives Ruby back her phone Ruby looks through her photos. "Jesus, Yang deleted so many of my photos... Luckily I backed them up!"

 **All protagonist have dark secrets!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating this fanfic for such a long time! But like I say this fanfic is originally was a yolo move. So there are times like this when I don't update for a while.**

* * *

 **All protagonist have dark secrets! Part two!**

"Uhhhh, there is a part two?" said the Faunus cat in her pajamas.

The little red huntress turns to her feline friend, "Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"No, nothing is wrong with it," the cat girl returns to her book for a couple of seconds before turning back, "Something is wrong! I feel like you're doing this one because you want to get back at Yang for looking through your phone!"

"So what if that is the reason?" Ruby pouts, bubbling up her cheeks.

"That's an invasion of privacy! I wouldn't want you to look through my phone!" Blake sighs closing her book.

Ruby just gazes at Blake before making a grin, "Look behind you Blake!" As soon as the Faunus turns around her eyes were in shock. A fellow blonde sneaks Blake's phone away as she was distracted with Ruby.

"Yang! Give it back!"

"Nope," Yang said as she scrolls through the cat girl's camera roll. The camera roll contains many pictures of Ninjas of Love; there is even a section that has Blake in the picture holding several merchandises of Ninjas of Love while smiling profoundly.

"Ruby do it," Black narrows her eyes at the monster who peer into her phone.

"Roger!" the young girl swiftly snatch Yang's phone as it was charging by her bedside. Yang notices and warns Ruby not to look in it. Of course, this didn't stop Ruby and opens Yang's camera roll. In the yellow huntress's camera roll were several pictures of Ruby and as Ruby scroll down to see older photos it only consist of her but younger the further she goes. The camera roll ends at pictures of her baby pictures.

The creeped out Ruby cranks her head towards her older sister. Yang only replies with a shrug, "I warn ya."

Ruby cringe at Yang before a sudden notification pops up on Yang's phone, "How have you been Yang? Mommy misses you! (Lots of hearts)."

At a speed that's faster than Ruby, Yang snatches her phone back before blushing beet red.

Ruby and Blake both aww at Yang's reaction.

"Shut up! It's just my mom!" Yang coughs, "anyway... We haven't look through Weiss's phone yet!"

Ruby opens Weiss's phone to see a bunch of pictures of dogs. The girl frowns at how generic her partner's camera roll is before she sees an album that says, "Weiss only!" The girl couldn't contain her excitement before tapping on the Album to reveal massive amounts of pictures of Ruby. Ruby sleeping, eating, scratching her ass, brushing her teeth, taking off her clothes to shower.

Coincidentally, her partner comes into the room and Ruby gets close to Weiss. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS MANY EMBARRASSING PHOTOS OF ME?!"

"RUBY THAT'S MY PHONE!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU PERVERT! YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED AND I'LL GIVE SOME TO YOU!"

"Wait, what?"

"WHO DID YOU GET THEM FROM!?"

Weiss blushes and turns away, "Well... I got them from your sister..."

Ruby turns to Yang, "N-no! I did take some! But most of them are from Blake-"

Ruby turns to Blake, "It's not what it looks like! It's all Jaunes Fault!"

"JAUNE YOU'RE DEAD!" Ruby storms out the room and beats up a very confused Jaune.

"Nice job pinning it on someone else," Yang gives her partner a thumbs up.

Blake sighs once again, "I have to otherwise our network will be ruined!"

"That reminds me..." Weiss leans towards the Faunus's ears, "Do you got some more of Ruby pictures?"

The raven girl only smiles, "Of course, I do. You got some too right Yang?"

"Hell yea!"

 **All protagonist have dark secrets! Part two!**

* * *

 **Poor Jaune and Ruby...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Every protagonist have a motto!**

"My motto is to help anyone in need!" Ruby exclaims.

"Oh really, why don't you help me with our homework assignment?" Weiss hisses at the girl full of pride.

The prideful girl diminishes and turns away from her partner, "M-my new motto is to eat cookies all day!" Ruby get cookies but was immediately taken away by Yang.

"Nice try baby sis, but it's almost dinner time."

The girl pouts, "THEN I HAVE NO MOTTO!"

"But Ruby, you say every protagonist have a motto," Blake corrects Ruby, "Plus I can think of one right now. How about, always be cheerful even in bad times?"

"Too long."

"Never give up?"

"Too simple."

"What about... always love your weapon?"

"I LOVE CRESENT ROSEEEEE!"

The black cat smiles, "Good grief."

 **Every protagonist have a motto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Every protagonist knows how to dance and sing in a musical!**

Blake looks at the title in fear, "singing and dancing is not my strong suit."

"Nonsense! Everyone can sing and dance! You just have to try!" Ruby slaps Blake's back, "Weiss can do it." Ruby points to Weiss and the whole room suddenly went dark. When the lights come back on there are other people in the room with Weiss in the center. Everyone was holding an instrument and being to play. Weiss starts to sing and dance along the music for the next 2 minutes.

The musical end with the lights flash for a second before the room return to its original shape and numbers. "W-where did all of those people come from?!"

"I pay them to appear and disappear whenever I want to sing," Weiss crosses her arms.

"Damn you, rich women," was Blake's only comment.

"See and even Yang knows how to sing!" Ruby and Blake turn over to Yang sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hands.

Another 2 minutes later...

"TA-DAAAAAA" Yang sing on top of her lungs.

"Well, I expect Yang to know how to sing, her wild personality and all."

"Now it's the time for the master to show you how it's done!" Ruby jumps on a magical stage that appears in the middle of the room.

"Wait sis don't!"

"MARY HAVE A LITTLE LAMB! LITTLE-"

The camera broadcasting this event exploded due to... technical difficulties...

2 hours later.

"RUBY YOU FRIED MY PHONE!"

"Teehee."

 **Every protagonist knows how to dance and sing in a musical!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EVERY PROTAGONIST HAVE MANY SUPPORTERS!**

"Okay before that, Ruby you disappear for like half a year and just come back without any explanation to the readers? Not only that, but you just dive in with another silly 'secret of becoming a protagonist?!" Weiss hisses at the girl in red.

"Haha! Another secret of being a protagonist is coming back in dire situations!" Ruby smiles and waves her hands around.

The heiress narrows her eyes at Ruby, "What dire situation."

"WEISS A LITTLE HELP?!" Yang screams as the third apostle from hell-

"NOPE THIS IS NOT THAT KIND OF STORY RUBY!" Weiss yells and causes Ruby to shrink.

Ruby goes teary eyes and presses her index fingers together. "I-I just go caught up in my school work and got lazy over the breaks..." Ruby pouts, "Weiss you meanie!"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY LITTLE SIS CRY!" Yang burst into flames, cracking her knuckles as she glares at her fellow teammate.

-cough cough-

"Well, there you have it, folks. Sorry for our leader's incompetence and she will try to return to give everyone some tips on becoming a protagonist." Blake said with a smile to no one. "Ruby do I have to say all of that."

Rotating the camera around in Blake's perspective. Ruby is holding a board up with the exact same words Blake has said. "Hey no getting out of the script!"

 **EVERY PROTAGONIST HAVE MANY SUPPORTERS!**

 **PROTAGONIST ALWAYS COMES BACK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EVERY PROTAGONIST HAVE MANY SUPPORTERS!**

"This is what you have come up with after disappearing?" Weiss with a bump on her head said crossing her arms.

"Yea! I mean despite being the center of attention I need to have some other people shine sometimes too!"

"Hmmph! Unlike you, I always shine," said Weiss... with a bump on her head.

In the background, a certain feline tries to hold her laughter behind her book. "R-Ruby m-may fuufuu.. maybe you sho-should fufuufu... t-tell the readers who are fuufuufuu the supports are."

"TALK OR LAUGH MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" Weiss (with a bump) yells at Blake as Blake couldn't contain her laughter at the heiress's appearance.

"Calm down Weiss!" Ruby rubs Weiss's bump in an attempt to calm her. "Well, the first supporter is Yang! She has always been there for me when I am sad. She is the best sister a sister can ask for!"

"Awwwwwww! Rubes!" Yang gives Ruby a big bear hug and almost strangle the breath out of the poor little girl.

Ruby escapes from her older sister's grasp, "A-and there is you Weiss."

The heiress blushed, "W-what are you talking about! You're my partner so of course, I'm here when you need me."

"Tsundere..." whispered Blake peeking over her book.

Ruby grabs the Faunus's hand, "You too Blake. You all are important to me."

This time Blake blushes, "Y-you're our team leader. I-it's normal."

"Tsundere..." Blake jitter for a second before turning to Weiss with an amused expression.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

The two glare intensely at each other. However, Ruby step between the two and hugs them both, "You're the best teammates a leader can ask for!" Ruby cheers and extinguishes the anger between the two. "ADDITIONALLY THERE ARE OTHER SUPPORTERS IN MY LIFE!" Ruby smiles, "Like mom, dad, uncle Qrow, Pyrrah, Ren, Nora..."

5 mins have passed...

"Ozpin, Glynda, supporter 26, supporter 27, supporter 28."

"Stop Ruby! They are not even names any more!" Weiss (with a bump) cries.

"Well, there are so many people in my life! I can't remember everyone's names!"

"Jeez, at least there are so many people you can count on." Blake smiles.

"Yep!"

 **EVERY PROTAGONIST HAVE MANY SUPPORTERS!**

* * *

In Glynda's office, Glynda is checking over team leader assignments. She glances over one particular paper, "Ruby and Supporter 36." Glynda sighs over the paper and calls the two the next day to her office.

"Y-yes Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby said in a quiet voice.

"Ms. Rose, I am utterly disappointed. How could you do this?"

"I-I am sorry!"

"Just make sure you don't do it next time. I'll take away points!"

"I-I will be careful next time." Ruby looks down on the ground shamefully.

"Yes, make sure you print out your papers with a 12 point font size! You can't use a 14 point font size to increase the length of your paper!" Glynda pushes up her glasses. "That is all Ruby and..." She takes a look at the paper then back up at the two team leaders, "Supporter 36?"

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Ruby's partner shouts, "Ruby what is the meaning of this?!"

"Yes! I am sorry Glynda. I mistyped, it supposes to be supporter 63!" Ruby corrected.

Glynda nods, "I knew something is wrong. The number is pretty high for you."

"WHAT?! RUBY I AM JAUNE!"

"Ohhhhh!" both Ruby and Glynda nod their heads.


	14. Chapter 14

**EVERY PROTAGONIST HAS A IMPACTING ENCOUNTER WITH THEIR FATED PERSON!**

"Uhh, what is that suppose to mean?" Weiss question at the title while walking beside Ruby and Blake.

"I think she means like bumping into someone while running to school. It's kind of a cliche in drama." Blake explained.

"W-what? R-Ruby bumped into me during the entrance ceremony when we arrive at Beacon!" Weiss flustered, "D-does this mean I am Ruby's fated-"

Ruby laughs, "What are you talking about Weiss! I was so nervous at the time I bump into a dozen other people!"

Weiss coldly stare at Ruby.

"I mean! If there is a moment like this it has to be surprising! You have to bump into someone you never thought you will encounter!"

"R-running into the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is not surprising...?" Weiss questions her own position in Ruby's eyes.

"It is! But I am talking about something more major!"

"Oh really like who?" Blake ask

"Hmmm... I don't know! But someone important" One stab towards Weiss. "Someone big!" Two stabs towards Weiss. "Someone that makes my heart pound!" Three stabs towards Weiss. "The atmosphere should all be lovey-dovey!" Fourth stab towards Weiss.

"That's a lot of conditions," Blake said while patting the nearly dead heiress.

"Yea! So I don't think I'll encounter one anytime soon!" Ruby said walking backward and looking at her two teammates.

Suddenly, it looks like the world has slow down. Ruby crashed into a big figure. A grim! The two fall to the ground and look at each other in the eyes.. Their eyes sparkle when they meet each other. The whole atmosphere is romantic with roses and music playing in the background. The two blushes.

"A-are you the one?"

"G-Gahooo?"

"RUBY WATCH OUT!" Yang comes dashing towards the Grim in mach speed, digging her fist into the Grim's face. "Are you okay sis?"

Ruby's body shake, "HOW COULD YOU YANG! YOU KILLED MY LOVE!"

"WHAT?!" Yang appears shocked at her sister's response.

"YOU'RE MY NEMESIS! KILLER OF MY LOVER!" Ruby picks up her scythe with an intimating aura. "FOR MY LOVE!" Ruby roars, leaping at Yang with her weapon.

 **EVERY PROTAGONIST HAS A IMPACTING ENCOUNTER WITH THEIR FATED PERSON!**


End file.
